To Love Ru - More then an Kiss
by alvind-rod
Summary: Here's moments where Rito could've kissed the girl but he decide not to do it. But did you ever wonder what will happen if Rito did accept and kissed the girls which it would lead to something more then a simple kiss. I don't own To Love Ru.
1. Chapter 1

**Part One - Lala**

 _ **This story, More then an Kiss is going to be a part three story, which will take place at certain moments in the main manga story of To Love Ru Darkness. Part One takes place on Chapter 35, where Rito decides to kiss Lala which it leads to something more then first kiss. Coming Soon - Christmas Specials for Dark Silver and New Life too.**_

 _ **I have to say special thank you to Xyaqom for Beta-Reading and Coming up with ideas for this three part for one-shot. Please take a look at his stories please.**_

Rito is seen sitting at bathtub, which his thoughts were "La _la has been acting like her old self before Momo and Nana came along... But why is she acting like this?'"_ Said Rito not understanding the reasons behind Lala's behavior all today.

Just then, there was a burst of light that temporary blinded Rito, "What the hell!" for his hands extends to block the blinding light front of his sight. But then, his hands feels something warm, soft and firm of slowly opening his eyes to sees his hands were holding Lala's breasts again, when the first time they first met each other. His hands took hold of her breasts and pulls away.

"I'm very sorry, Lala," Rito says to Lala with a nervous tone.

"Ah, it worked!" Lala was excited about her new and improved version of Pyon-Pyon-Wrap-Kun and turns to sees Rito being, "Hello Rito!"

"What the hell are you doing in my bath, Lala?!" Rito stands up and reveals his four inch thick and long manhood to Lala by accident, which she sits there, staring at Rito's manhood and watching it get fully hard for her lips makes a sound being "Ohhh."

Rito's cheeks turns brightly red and "Where do you think your looking at!" His hands covers his manhood away from Lala. She pulls away from Rito of being a little red around her cheeks, but turns away to think about what Momo said about getting kiss from Rito. However seing Rito's dick was something she doesn't get to see everyday, "Wow, so that's what a man's penis looks like. Thing is, I have seen you naked many times, but never really looked down there. Its really big and long!"

 _"Lala has intense but starry looking,"_ Rito said in his thoughts of imagining Lala's eyes filled with stars and gets out of the tub about to leave. "I'm going to leave now!" Rito was telling Lala.

Lala jumps out of tub with her hands wraps around Rito's chest with her bare breasts on Rito's bare back, she then responds"No wait!" Rito stops rushing out of bathroom, which he stands firm and stand at his feet.

"There's something that I need to talk to you about," Lala replies with gentle tone.

"Something you want to talk about?" Asked Rito as his cheeks burns deeply red and keeps looking away from Lala.

"Yes... Its about... Us..." Lala becomes worried about their relationship as it hasn't changed since they first confessed to one another.

"About us... What about us?" Asked Rito who became confused about what Lala was trying to say.

"Well the thing is... Even though you said you did confess your love for me... To me... Our relationship hasn't really gone anywhere... The way I see it... It's still the same..." Lala's words makes Rito's heart feel hurt and his attention glances down at floor of remembering how many times they hang out with each other, but never act like boy/girl friend as other couples were like with each other.

 _"She's right... I have been really scared to move forward with her because I have feelings for Haruna-chan,"_ Rito said in his thoughts about his relationship with Lala. Inside of his heart, parts of him wanted to turn around and hold Lala till she can forgive him.

"I see," said Rito.

"All I wanted to ask from you is to show me that you love me... like... Kissing me?" Lala responds back to Rito.

Turns around and looks into her light green eyes with his golden brown eyes, then he leans in and about to kiss her for first time with his words were "I do love you Lala... But if this only way to show you... then fine."

Just then, Rito slipped and fell out of the tub, while also taking Lala with him, when they fall to the ground. Rito noticed that Lala was on top of him and their lips touching with one another with his hands tightly holding Lala's butt. _"Great... Why do things end up like this? But I have to say, Lala's butt has a nice form."_ His thoughts were telling himself to closes his eyes and push more into the kiss to enjoy it more.

Lala is caught off guard by this, but soon starts kissing Rito back, as her hands wraps around his neck warmly.

Rito starts rubbing and squeezes Lala's butt together while continuing kissing her, which make Lala to start moaning while kissing Rito back. Rito sits them up and Rito's lips pulls away to lick her neck softly while pushing her closer to makes her breasts onto his chest.

Lala starts moaning even more as Rito travels down to lick her boobs and nipples then Lala moans being, "Rito?" Rito pulls away and looks at her and becomes worried about if he was doing something wrong with Lala, "It's okay Rito, you just caught off guard with this new side of you, that's all..." Lala tells Rito with a gentle tone.

"I'm really sorry... I just couldn't help myself when we kissed," Rito looks down and his expression becomes sad, Rito never felt like this before.

Lala crawls over to Rito as her boobs and nipples swings back and forth, "It's okay, Rito. Besides I don't mind, and I actually like it... In fact..." She then goes down on her knees where she is now face to face to Rito's fully hard dick.

Rito was going to cover his manhood away, but stops himself and waits for her, then Lala wraps her hands around Rito's dick and starts licking his headpiece. "Lala." Rito moans out loud, his hands then starts stroking her long pink hair. Lala then starts sucking on his headpiece, which was comfortable and warm while Rito moans more while feeling Lala's tongue running though his length, Her hands wraps around Rito and starts sucking on his whole dick, which she makes sure that Rito will have no choice but to cum in her mouth.

"Lala!" Rito shots his cumming inside of her warm but wet mouth as Lala allows Rito to cum in her mouth. A few minutes later, Rito is seen kissing Lala again while grabbing her butt tightly again. Rito sucks on Lala's nipples again and licks her belly softly to makes Lala giggles then down to Lala's pussy. She moans loudly and feels a different kind of love from Rito. Rito pushes Lala to lay down on her back and opened her legs open to begins to lick her pussy while also feeling her breasts with his hands. A few minutes passed of licking Lala's pussy, Rito uses both of his hands to open Lala's pussy wide open, and puts his tongue inside of her and licks the insides of Lala's pussy while using his index fingers to rub her clits to makes Lala to go crazy.

"Ohh! Rito! I want more!" Lala moans more loud and clear as her hands were grabbing the little chair's leg tightly, and Rito starts to pick the pace with his tongue and fingers, "Rito! Something is coming now!" Lala was telling Rito as she was going to cum around his face.

"Sounds like you're about to cum," said Rito, he then picks up the pace even more as Lala moans again with her juices sprays onto Rito's face.

"Wow, you taste really sweet, Lala," Rito pulls out and smiles at Lala got off the ground to kissing him again. His hands wraps around her neck warmly and strokes her hair softly while they were kissing, Rito got hard again and the headpiece of his dick began to rub on Lala's pussy.

Lala's lips releases moans again and her hands touch his chest to lay him down onto the floor then starts putting his dick into her pussy softly at first, as the pain appears at her face.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Lala?" His question was spoke out loud then Lala nods at the answer.

"Yes I am sure... Because I want to be at your side and I love you Rito," Her beautiful smile shows up at him and bends down to kiss him again.

"Okay..." Rito kisses Lala back and places his dick inside of her, which it leads Lala moans and places his hands onto her butt again to squeeze it while his dick thrusts upwards into her pussy. "Oh Lala... You feel so good inside!" Rito was telling Lala being amazed by the feeling of being inside for the first time.

Lala starts riding slowly up and down as her words were, "Fuck me more Rito!"

Rito's hand extends out and begins to feel Lala's breasts as she continues to ride him as his hands feels her nipples bouncing around inside of them.

"You sure love my big breasts, don't you?" Said Lala who was teasing Rito a little.

"Yes I do... They're nice and squishy." Rito says back to her.

Lala starts riding Rito more and her nipples wanted to be sucked by Rito, he reaches and starts sucking onto Lala's nipples softly at first. She moans more which were louder than before, Lala then rolls them over to allow Rito have to chance to pleasure more and allow Rito to go deeper into her then she speaks "I Love You Rito!"

"I Love You Too!" Said Rito who was telling his actual feelings to Lala.

Her legs wraps around his waist of wanted to feel his cum inside of her pussy, as Rito started to pick up his pace of thrusting into her pussy as Lala moans more and loud as her legs were getting weak by the thrusting around his waist. But her lust wanted more from Rito, and her right leg places it over his shoulder for him to thrust faster and harder into her with her request wa,s "More! Rito! I want you to fuck me more!"

"Wow Lala... This is a whole different side of you that I'm seeing right now," Rito was surprised by Lala's new side was revealed and picking up the pace for Lala screams

"Yes it is, I never had this kind of love!" She moans and Lala felt his dick going more into her pussy.

"Me neither!" Rito exclaims.

"I'm feeling something is coming again!" Shouted Lala.

"I'M CUMMING TOO!" Shouted Rito

"Rito! Cum inside me!" Shouted Lala.

Rito pushes his final thrusts and cums inside of Lala's warm pussy, then bends down to kiss her lips warmly again, he then adjusted them to be laying on top of each other with Lala being on top, his hands then strokes her hair softly.

Lala kisses Rito softly, "Are we together now?" Asked Lala.

"I guess so," said Rito with a warm smile.

Lala smiles back and puts her head onto his shoulder while Rito continued to stroke her hair and hugs her back.

 _ **(Outside)**_

Near the window of the bathroom, Momo was blushing and breathing heavy for she couldn't believe Rito and Lala went all the way beyond an kiss with each other.

"I guess I will have work more harder on the Harem Plan!" She was telling herself about her plans, but deep down, she really wanted Rito to do the same things to her.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part Two - Haruna**_

 **Here's the new part for Beyond an Kiss. I have to say thank you to Xyaqom for helping me with my stories. I hope everyone gets to take a look at his stories soon. I have to say his stories: Gender-Swap, Drogons and The Adventure of Crismon Darkness are amazing stories to read.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

 **(In Haruna's apartment)**

Two days have passed since the battle with Darkness, and during the battle, Lala was turned into a child after using too much of her powers while also protecting Rito. Anyways, what is seen inside Haruna's apartment in her room.

Lala and Haruna are seen talking about Haruna's parents of where they first met and how they got together, "Wow... So that's your parents, Haruna." Lala was asking her best friend with a gentle tone while seeing Haruna's parents inside of her cellphone.

"Yep, sadly because they have job that is really far away... Me and my sister rarely ever see them." Haruna responds back to her best friend. Lala turns her attention back to Haruna, remembering about how her parents are at the moment, but her boyfriend Rito has made her feeling better.

Lala sits back down front of her pillow and starts thinking about how to return to her normal self, which her cheeks turns bright red about her relationship with Rito has changed since Rito and herself have kissed.

"I understand... Actually this is the perfect time to confess your feelings to Rito?" Her positive answer returns with a warm smile at Haruna.

"Huh?!" Haruna answers back for her thoughts about confessing to Rito was nearly out of the question or out of nowhere. Lala turns her attention of remembering about the confession at the pool where Rito confessed his love for Lala and Haruna. Her thoughts were, " _They are still not together, but their feelings or relationships haven't changed since then.'_

"Haruna... I believe you should confess your feelings to Rito... Besides the more you hide it from him... Then he's going to move on and start dating other girls too," said Lala confessing her true feelings about how Haruna was scared.

Images of Rito dating someone else then herself or Lala started flowing her head, it lead to Haruna's heart felt troubled and hurt as her words returns being "But... I don't think I can," Lala understood what Haruna needs was a simple push into the right direction to get into a relationship with Rito.

"Yes you can!" Lala smiles at Haruna and starts working on a new invention to help her get back to her normal self and help Rito and Haruna with their relationship problems. Just then, there is a knock on the door, who Lala thought was Rito at the other end, "Wow... That was fast for Rito." said Lala who thought was Rito, but it wasn't Rito at all, it was Haruna's parents, who walks inside Haruna's room to see their daughter and her best friend.

"Rito? Who's Rito?" Haruna becomes deep red surrounding her cheeks for her parents were asking questions about her crush.

"Anyways, me and your father are back from our business trip for the time being." Haruna's mom explained to their daughter.

Later, Rito knocks on the front door, Haruna becomes nervous about coming over to his crush's apartment with his girlfriend, Lala.

Haruna lets Rito enter the apartment, which Lala and Haruna takes Rito to Haruna's room. with "Ah Rito, you're here!" She was excited to see her boyfriend. His lips forms warm smile at them and pulls flowers out for Haruna, thanks to Momo who were hiding her true intentions away from Rito.

"Yuuki-kun, what are those flowers for?" Haruna questions about the flowers.

"They are for you, Sairenji," Rito smiles at her of trying to impress his crush.

Haruna gets little curious about why Rito was here in the first place and she becomes nervous as she sits down, which she says, "What brings you here, Yuuki-kun?"

"I was just checking on up Lala... I wanted to come by and say "Hello" to you too, Sairenji." Rito shows his smiling expression towards Rito and Lala.

Rito then noticed that Haruna's legs were wide open, and that Rito could see Haruna's white panties up her skirt. Seeing Haruna's panties and nice smooth thighs and cute bare feet really turned Rito on. Haruna new that Rito was looking up her skirt, as she was watching Rito getting hard under his shorts, but chose not to say anything, but knowing that Rito was looking up her skirt and watching him get hard, this was starting to turn her on as her pussy underneath her panties was starting to get wet, and when her pussy got wet, Rito was able to see her cute pink pussy underneath her wet panties, which also turned him on even more. Little did Rito know however, was that he was hard as a rock, even Lala took notice on how hard he was.

Rito stares at her wet pussy underneath her wet panties and "So how are you today, Haruna?" His breathing was increase and becomes heavy.

Haruna stares at the giant bulge underneath Rito's shorts and "I'm fine... How about you?" She starts breathing heavily as well for she felt hot inside of her body.

Lala smiles at her boyfriend was getting hard because of Haruna was flashing her white panties to tease Rito. "My goodness Rito... Are you turned on already?" Lala was looking at Rito's dent inside of his pants.

"No I'm not." Rito turns red and remembering his girlfriend in her child form from her battle with Darkness Yami, but Lala promised Rito that she would return back to normal.

"Then why are you hard right now?" Lala asked Rito in gentle tone.

"Because Haruna and you are flashing sexy and nice panties." Rito turns deeply red and glances away from his crush and girlfriend views.

Just then, Rito's foot touches one of Lala's invention, making a bright light to burst out and makes Lala to cover her eyes. When Lala opened her eyes, Rito and Haruna was gone with only their clothes left behind as her question was "Huh? Where did Rito and Haruna go?"

Rito opens his eyes as his hands were rubbing something soft, "What is this thing?"

Rito then opens his eyes and Haruna, who is completely naked, which he was completely naked too. And he was holding Haruna's butt and thigh. Both Rito and Haruna looked at each other becomes deeply red as "I'm sorry, Sairenji." Looking into her eyes and feels like his dick was going to point at her side.

Haruna feels his hard dick touching her butt and she quickly gets off of Rito while cover her boobs, "What happened? Why are we naked?"

"Hmm... I believed I accidentally touch the invention of Lala." Rito looks up to sees Lala's winter white panties underneath her skirt as he responds "Sorry sweetie."

"Oh there you two are. It looks like you touched my Shrink Shrink-kun... But don't worry, you'll return back to normal... Eventually." Lala responses back to her boyfriend and she places the box of tissues down at side of Rito and Lala.

Rito Walks over and tares the tissues to cover his manhood then gives some to Haruna to cover her boobs and pussy as, "Thank you," Covering her body with the tissues.

"No problem, Haruna." Rito turns red and looks away, not believing he called by her first name as his thoughts were, _"Did I really call Sairenji by her first name just now?"_

Her thoughts were, " _Did he just call me by my first name?'_ being surprised by Rito was calling Haruna by her first name, but not last name.

Keeping his sight away from Haruna and thinks about how to get back to normal as Haruna's mom's question was "Haruna, your tea is ready?" Rito looks up at Peke's hair clip inside of Lala's light pink hair, "Peke... Can you disguise Lala as Haruna for little bit?"

"And what makes you think I can do that?" Peke asked

"Haruna?" Haruna's mom responds in questionable tone.

"Because you're a invention and smart robot,"said Rito.

"Well, since you called me smart, very well then." Peke responds back with the request and transforms Lala into Haruna as her voice was "Success." Lala takes Rito and Haruna to her bed as they wait on top of the bed-sheets as "Haruna, you there?" Lala (Haruna) looks down at Rito and Haruna then walks out of the room with her voice replies back saying, "Coming!"

"I'll keep Haruna's parents busy, in the mean time, stay out of sight." Lala (Haruna) walks out of the room.

"So what is your parents, Haruna?" Rito smiles at his girlfriend of watching her leave and turns to looks at Haruna of trying to stay calm.

"What do you mean?" Haruna speaks to Rito in confusion.

"We'll I remember the time I told you about my parents right?" Rito remembers the time when they were stuck inside of Mikado's clinic basement for the time being. Haruna thinks about how to tell Rito about her parents.

"Oh... well... thing is..." Haruna becomes embarrassed about her parents.

 **(In the Living Room)**

"Hey Mama and Papa... Can you please remind me... How you two met each other?" Lala (Haruna) asked, which Haruna was beyond embarrassed as she screams from her bedroom being "DEAR GOD! NO!"

Haruna's parents then start explaining how they met each other for the first time.

 **(In Haruna's Bedroom)**

Haruna turns her attention and looks at Rito, "Yuuki-kun, don't listen to them." She was telling Rito about the tales of her parents. The bed sheets under Haruna's feet gave out, and making her to fall off the bed as she screams "AHHHH!"

"Haruna!" Rito jumps from his position trying to catch Haruna but falls down with her at the floor.

Now if To Love Ru was realistic, then Rito and Haruna would have fallen to their deaths, but since this story is not realistic, they turn out to be fine, well... Sort of. You see, when Rito & Haruna fell to the floor, they somehow got into a 69 sex position, where Haruna was on top of Rito. And because of a two teens were barely wearing any clothing, they were getting a good look at each other's private parts. Rito had both of his hands on Haruna's cute soft butt, getting a good look at her cute pink pussy, and to make matters worse, Rito accidentally moved his thumbs to make her butt and pussy to open up even more, thus getting a good look of her insides, and Haruna was getting a good look at Rito's four inch long and thick dick, and watched his dick get hard. When Rito's got fully hard, the head piece of his dick touched Haruna's lips, and Haruna's pussy began to get wet, and which Rito was watching her pussy get wet, and dripping a little. Rito looks up and rubs her round butt little with his dick was getting hard like before when he had sex with Lala.

Haruna's cheeks turns red as she knows that Rito could see her pussy and could feel Rito feeling her butt with her words were, "Y-Yuuki-kun?"

"Sorry." Rito places his hands away from Haruna's butt, trying to convince his childhood crush that him feeling her butt was a mistake.

Haruna gets off of Rito been, "I didn't see anything, I swear."

"M-Me too." Rito was telling Haruna with a soft tone, which his thoughts were, _"Damn... Her butt has a nice form and her pussy looks good to lick too."_ His cheeks becomes deep red and sees Maron front of him then continues "Uh-oh."

"What is it?" She turns her head and sees Maron then "Oh no!" Her images of Maron licking her everywhere at her body.

Rito walks back but quietly back from Maron and "No don't make a sound and move quietly to a safe place." He was telling Haruna with a gentle tone. Just then, Maron let out a giant fart directly at Rito and Haruna, which smelled terrible.

"Dammit... That sticks." Rito was trying not to breathe in and hides underneath the what he thought was the bed, but it was actually Haruna's panties, then he turns to sees Haruna runs towards Rito as she screams, "Wait for me, Yuuki-kun!"

While Haruna was running towards Rito, Maron moved his leg, which moved the skirt that Haruna was once wearing moved. She was launched towards Rito, and making both of their bodies collide with each other. When the two teens regained their composure, and they suddenly notice that both of their lips were touching each other. Both of them had shocked look on their faces.

Rito's eyes extends as he couldn't believe what they were doing, Haruna's eyes also extends as she too couldn't believe what they were doing. Rito wraps his arms around her waist and closes his eyes and starts kissing her back, Haruna becomes shocked that Rito is kissing her, but soon gives into the kiss and starts kissing him back with her arms goes around his neck warmly. Rito them over to place Haruna on top of him starts rubbing her back then travels to grabs her nice and round butt awhile keeps kissing her lips softly. While they continue to kiss, and Rito continues to rub Haruna's butt, Rito spreads her butt and uses his index finger from his left hand to rub her anus, and uses his other index finger to start rubbing her pussy, making Haruna to moan and her pussy to get wet.  
Haruna escapes of kissing Rito then starts to moaning as his hands rubs and squeezes her butt, and rubbing her anus and pussy. Just then, the tissues around their bodies came undone, and revealing their naked bodies to each other. Rito closes his eyes, preparing for Haruna to slap him as Haruna would always slap him across the face. But instead of slapping Rito, Haruna travels down and gives Rito a blowjob by licking his headpiece gently. Rito moans a little and opens his eyes to see Haruna giving him a blowjob.

"Wow, I didn't see this happening," Rito was thinking about the moments between Rito and Haruna.

Haruna kisses and licks his headpiece softly with her hands strokes his length up and down of trying to get more pleasure of him.

"Haruna... Where did you learn this?" Rito was asking Haruna of where he learn to lick or suck his dick.

"I learn from someone special." Haruna's cheeks starts blushing and crawls over to him to starts kissing him again.

Rito then gently places Haruna on the floor on her back, opens her legs and starts licking her wet pussy to return the pleasure back to Haruna.  
Haruna starts moaning and grabs her breasts to squeeze them little by his hands. His hands travels down from her breasts to opens Haruna's pussy wide open by using both of his thumbs to starts licking her insides, which Haruna's moans more and loud as her back arching forward and hands goes behind herself to shows her boobs and nipples were jiggling.

Just then, Haruna rubs Rito's hair to places himself down at the wooden floor to gets into a 69 position again, with Haruna being on top.

"This way... We can pleasure each other. Besides." Starts shaking her butt a little in front of Rito's face, where he could smell her pussy as she continues "I know you like rubbing my butt."  
"Yes I do... I love doing this as well." Rito slaps her butt hard and licks her pussy deeply with his tongue, which it leads to Haruna to moans, then she goes down to suck Rito's dick hard.

Rito grabs her butt and spreads her anus apart with his thumbs then starts licking her pussy deeper as Haruna's lips releases loud moans. He rolls them over and places Haruna top of him while he gets his face away from her pussy and starts sucking on her nipples and places his dick into her entrance.

"Haruna, do you want to go further or stop?" Rito asks the question, but deep inside he wanted to continue.

"Yes... I want you, Rito," said Haruna, and sits on his dick.

"Take your time, Haruna... I don't want to hurt you," said Rito  
Haruna slips Rito's dick into her pussy and starts moaning while pushing her breasts onto Rito's face with her question was, "What do you think of my boobs, Yuuki-kun."

"They are soft and warm," Rito licks her nipples softly while thrusting his dick up into her pussy, which it makes Haruna to moans loudly,"Should we stop?" Rito's question to Haruna

"No, keep going!" Rito nods and starts thrusting more into her pussy as her boobs bounces front of him, as Haruna screams "YUUKI-KUN! I LOVE YOU!"  
"I LOVE YOU TOO, HARUNA." His hands grabs her butt tightly and starts feeling his cum about to enter her pussy deeply.

"I'M CUMMING!" Haruna screams out loud.

"I'm going to cum too!" They both let out huge moan and came together. Rito hugs Haruna warmly and strokes her backside softly with his hands to comfort his new girlfriend.

"Yuuki-kun, that was amazing." Haruna replies back to her new boyfriend, Rito.  
"Yes it was and I Love You," Rito tells his true feelings for Haruna. Just then, Rito and Haruna turned back to their normal size as he still holds Haruna and keeps smiling towards her.

"I guess were back to normal," Haruna responds back.

"I guess we are." Rito says to her.

Haruna's parents leaves Haruna's apartment. Just then, Lala came in after turning back to her normal self for she speaks, "Hey guys, I brought us some time," She then sees that Haruna and Rito have return back to normal, "OH! You're back to normal."

"Yes we are," said Rito.

"I hope everything turned out fine," said Lala.

"Yes it did," Haruna hugs Rito with her breasts were push on his chest.

 **To Be Continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three - Momo**

 _ **Here's the part two of Beyond an Kiss and it takes place at Chapter 77 for To Love Ru Darkness.**_

 _ **I have to say thank you to Xyaqom for helping me by typing the parts for More then an Kiss. Please take look at his stories sometime soon please.**_

 _ **Enjoy the story:**_

Rito stands at middle of road of awaiting for Momo who was speaking about her true feelings for him, "It's okay to just be true to your own feelings. It's up to you whether or not if you to advance toward the harem, or not!" Rito then starts looking at Momo, being ready for anything as Momo tilts her head down because she was gathering the strength to tell him, "I'm sorry, Rito-san," Momo starts off about the way she was acting at first and then says, "I'm making it even more complicated for you," She finishing her words and turns around of showing a warm smile at Rito, He stops walking forward and waits to hear her answer of why things were getting complicated because he talked with Lala and Haruna of giving him some time to think things though. His heart was racing for Momo's answer, "I Love You, Rito... From the bottom of my heart," said Momo who confessed her true feelings to Rito, his eyes extends due to being surprised and her eyes shows tears of rejection, yet Rito steps forward to stroke her tears away, "The harem plan... Was something I thought up because my heart was weak... So I'm very sorry, Rito-san," said Momo as she was telling Rito behind the reasons of her harem's plan. Her head gets tilted up by his hand, his dark golden eyes leans in and forward to captures her lips softly, thus being her first kiss, Rito places his arms around Momo's waist softly and enjoys the kiss as she begins kissing him back, her current thoughts were taking over as she was thinking, " _Is this real... Is Rito-san really kissing me?"_ Placing her head top of his chest as Rito releases gentle smile and strokes her backside warmly as she says "I don't want to lose you to anybody, but as long as I can have you in my heart, Rito-san."

"Your not going to lose me at all... Because I know I have confessed my feelings to Lala and Sairenji, but when I was spending time with you... I started to fall for you too, Momo." Rito said confessing his own feelings to her. Momo starts crying softly out of happiness and jumps forward onto Rito and kisses him again as she was top of him with her big C cup breasts were being push onto his chest, "How about we ahead home now, Momo." Rito was telling Momo with a gentle tone and she nods of agreement. Momo helps Rito up to his feet and walks back to their home.

 _ **(Arrives at Yuuki's Home)**_

Later, Rito and Momo arrive back at home with Momo was holding his right-hand with her left-hand with her warm smile appears.

"Welcome home, everyone," Mikan was telling her "Onii-chan," but surprised to see Rito and Momo was holding each other's hands.

"Hi Mikan," Rito kept holding Momo's hand with warm smile.

Mikan notices Rito is holding Momo's hand and "Huh? Rito, why are you and Momo holding hands?" She was surprised about Rito and Momo were holding hands together as a couple, yet she exclaims, "I thought you didn't like Momo."

"Well... I'm in love with Momo and I don't want to leave her," Rito said about Momo of his voice being a gentle tone and honest truth about what he was telling about his feelings.

"Huh?" Mikan couldn't believe what Rito was telling her and "Even after the many times she sexually harassed you?!" She exclaims about the situation of the many times Momo sneaks into Rito's bed.

"Yes I forgive her, but she promised me to never pull that kind of thing again. So let me help you get dinner started," Rito responds back to his sister and enters the kitchen to start placing the plates and cups down onto the wooden table.

Momo turns to sees Mikan looking distracted or worried about something, then Momo's thoughts were _"Mikan-chan... Are you jealous about Rito-san getting closer to me or my sisters then you?"_

"Are you jealous, Mikan?" Momo's question gets Mikan to turn her attention to Momo, who her cheeks were light red.

"What!? Me... Jealous?!" Mikan didn't understand what Momo was trying to say, but Momo plays the 'innocent' act again to speaks "I'm just kidding... Besides your just his sister only right?" Smiling at Mikan and thinks if she has feelings for Rito more then brother type, which Mikan nearly declines any kinds of feelings towards Rito.

Mikan tries not to get angry at Momo and "Right, just his sister, nothing more!" She was telling Momo and herself with a gentle tone.

"Trying to turn Rito on?" Momo looks down and sees Mikan's white and sexy panties underneath her skirt.

"What?! What are you talking about?!" Mikan responds back, yet Momo was pushing Mikan's skirt to reveal her nice round butt inside of her panties then her answer was "Trying to get to Rito?"

Mikan pushes her skirt down and Momo's hand away being embarrassed by Momo again, and screams "Hey! What are you doing?!" Shouted Mikan, not understanding what Momo was trying to pull off.

Momo becomes serious as she wanted the answer from Mikan about her feelings for Rito, "Mikan... Answer the question."

"Huh?" Asked Mikan.

"Be honest with me... Do you really love Rito-san as brother or more, because someday he's going to leave and who knows when he's coming back." Momo was telling the truth about Rito was going to leave someday, yet Mikan knew Rito was going to leave for college or job of his chosen.

"Why... Why are you getting into your business?!" Mikan was asking Momo.

"Hey you two... The dining table is ready for the dinner to be served," said Rito as he came into the room and sees Mikan who was turning deep red for her 'Onii-chan."

"Yes! We are... I'll go get things ready," Mikan runs away to the kitchen.

"Did something happen between you and Mikan, Momo?" Rito becomes surprised about Mikan rushing out of the hallway with blushing red cheeks. Momo turns her attention to her now boyfriend being Rito, which she responds back being "I guess she's really excited to get dinner started."

"Someday... I wish I could understand why Mikan doesn't call me, Onii-chan. But I think it's best unsaid." Rito's responses makes Mikan, who was hearing the request form Rito, but her attention turns away. Lala comes into the room.

"Rito! Welcome Home!" She hugs and kissing him again as Rito kisses Lala back awhile winks at Momo. Momo giggles of flirting from Rito.

"Thanks Lala." Rito says to Lala.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. I won't be able to sleep with you tonight as I need to pick up some supplies for an invention that I'm working on,"said Lala to Rito with a gentle tone.

"Okay Sweetie... Don't worry." Rito walks back to kitchen.

 _ **(In Rito's Bedroom)**_

Later, after dinner and late at night, Rito was sitting down at bedside and glances at his backpack, but his thoughts were _"In two years... I'm going to have decide what I'm going to do then?"_ His bedroom door opens to reveal Momo with her light pink and short hair which was down, and her white shirt which was unbuttoned to reveal her cleavage, "Huh? Momo?" Rito asked as Momo walks over and swings her hips a little right and left, then her hand strokes her short hair away softly.

"I Came here to make sure you weren't lonely while Onii-san is gone," Momo replies back to Rito.

Rito was starting to get a little aroused and says, "Well, I was a little..."

Momo sits down at his lap where Rito's legs could feel that Momo wasn't wearing any panties as he could feel her bare naked butt, which would make him hard, "Maybe I can help you fix that problem," said Momo.

His hands starts rubbing Momo's thigh with his voice returns being "I would like that," said Rito as he looks into her eyes and starts kissing Momo's lips.

Momo kisses Rito back and starts rubbing his backside then slips her hands underneath his shirt to pulls it up to remove it. She throws the shirt away as she sees no use for it. While they were kissing, Rito removed Momo's shirt to reveals her small C cups breasts..

"Oh my... Rito-san... Let me "help" you get rid of the loneliness." Momo bends down with her hands taking his boxers off to starts licking his headpiece softly.

Rito begins moaning then speaks, "I have to admit Momo... Your blowjobs were always great."

"Thank you, Rito-san." Momo starts sucking the full length of Rito's dick and starts using her tongue to make the blowjob better for Rito.

"Shit! I'm cumming already!" Rito feels like cumming already for Momo, but her breasts were push together with his dick between them of going up and down.

She continues to lick his dick warmly and "Do you enjoy my breasts?" Momo licks his headpiece of his dick softly of wanted the cum around her face.

"Yes, they're nice and soft... Shit! I can't hold it in anymore!" Rito lets out a loud moan and came all over Momo's face.

Momo lays down onto the bed and her legs opens to extends as she was ready for Rito to enter her body with his manhood, "Oh my... Rito-san did that feel good?" Her question leads Rito crawling over to kissing Momo again.

"Yes it did," Rito pulls away and feels Momo's breasts as his mouth finds her right nipple to begins sucking on tip softly as her moans are heard as her hands were holding Rito's hair to pushing to do more with her boobs and nipples.

Rito travels downwards then began to lick Momo's bellybutton while also rubbing her clit with his fingers slowly up then down, "Rito-san!" Momo moans and grabs the sheets tightly of wanted more from her newfound boyfriend.

Rito then had Momo to sit on her back with her butt on Rito's chest where her pussy was at Rito's face. Rito places his hands onto her pussy being opens her pussy wide wide open by using his thumps, this makes Rito to see that Momo was really wet, and that her juices couldn't stay inside of her body.

"Remember this Momo?" Rito responds to Momo.

"Oh Rito-san!" Pushing her pussy into his face to licks her juices off and moans loudly then her answer was "Yes I will remember this!" While licking her pussy, which Rito began to rub her clit with his index fingers to making her to go crazy with new pleasure.

"Ahhh! Yesss!" Momo moans increases and grabs then rubs her breasts together to moving them up and down as her nipples bounces little. Just then, Momo couldn't hold any more then cames all over Rito's face softly. Momo's pussy off of Rito's face and kisses Rito softly again with her arms wraps his neck warmly.

Rito kisses Momo back while feeling her breasts to squeezing them, then rubs them together. Momo moans again and rolls them over with her legs open for Rito to enter her. He looks down at Momo's wet pussy then looks up at Momo and asking the question as "Are you sure, Momo?"

She nods been "Yes I want you and I Love You, Rito-san. So please take me." Momo responds back to Rito been ready to intercourse with her.

"Okay." Rito says.

His dick slowly started to enters Momo as her lips releases "Rito-san... Push my legs towards my breasts and fuck me more rough please," She wanted to feel more pleasure with rough and love from her Rito-san.

"Are you sure... This is your first time after all? Rito questions Momo as he becomes worried about hurting her.

"Yes... Besides I want to see the other side of you." Momo smiles at Rito.

Rito then did what Momo asked and "Rito-san! You feel amazing! Ahhh!" She was screaming and moans more while grabbing the sheets tightly.

"So do you, Momo."

"Rito-san... C-Can I have turn to do something for you... You might enjoy it." Momo makes a request to try a new position with Rito.

"Um... Sure." Momo pushes Rito down onto the bed and puts his dick into her pussy again and starts riding on his dick while her butt shows to Rito as he was enjoying the view of Momo's butt bouncing in front of him.

"You know Momo, sometimes I wonder where you learn these things," said Rito.

"Oh I learn from a game... Do you love it when my butt is bouncing in front of you." She starts riding his dick more with her pussy with his words were "Oh yes." Rito's hand spanks Momo's butt hard, "Oh yes I love it when you spank me." Riding his dick more and grabs her breasts with her hands. Just then, Rito changes them into Doggy-style and picked up the pace on Momo as she turns her head and gets ready for Rito.

Rito picks the pace with his hands grabs her hips tightly as Momo moans loudly and grabs the sheets tightly again with her breasts lays onto sheets. His hands starts spanking her butt more to get pleasure for Momo to enjoy it and "You love my butt don't you?" Moans more of enjoying the feeling of her butt being spanked, which was amazing.

"Oh yes I do. You have a great butt," said Rito as he spanks her some more.

"Rito-san! I'm about cum!" Momo was ready to cum with Rito.

"Me too!" Rito responds back.

"Cum inside of me!" Momo wanted to feel his cum inside of her warm body.

Momo's cums around Rito's dick, which Rito's cum enters her body then the two lays down on the bed with Momo on top of Rit,o with her head at his chest.

"I love you, Rito-san," She smiles and places herself closer to her boyfriend with Rito responds back "I love you too, Momo."

She smiles and crawls over to kisses Rito softly again then Rito kissed her back.

"Are we together?" She kept smiling at her boyfriend of wanted the right answer from Rito.

"I guess we are... Yes." Rito answers back.

Momo lays down of smiling as Rito covers them with blankets to keep them warm.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4 - Yui**

 _ **Here's the new part of More then an Kiss and it's up to the viewers to decide if I should make part 5 or not?**_

 _ **I'm going to put it on vote should More then an Kiss have Part 5 or not up to the readers. Just go to my profile and start voting today. The votes will end on February 14th of 2018.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom who came up with this idea and beta-reading my stories. Please visit his stories when you get the chance too. You'll have amazing time to read his stories.**_

 _ **Enjoy The Story:**_

 _ **(In Yuuki's House - Rito's Bedroom)**_

Rito is seen in his bedroom putting on a dark blue shirt and black pants, and while he was doing that, he was thinking, "I can't believe I have four girlfriends," he walks downstairs to exits his house and hears his cellphones buzzing, then his right-hand takes his cellphone out to sees the ring I.D which was Yui Kotegawa.

"Hey Yui... I should be there soon., Rito was telling his girlfriend with a gentle tone.

"Okay, see you soon," Yui tells her boyfriend of being happy to spend time with him.

Rito walks away from his house and thinks about the time when Yui became his girlfriend, which Momo was the one who set everything up for them. After it was found out that Momo became Rito's third girlfriend, the girls didn't mind sharing Rito at all as he could hold a place inside of his heart.

 _ **\- Flashback -**_

Rito stands out in the hallway of his house with Yui's thoughts were "If Yuuki-kun tries something shameless..." Her hands were taking her white panties to reveals her round bubble shaped butt, which she hears someone knocking at wooden door been her last name as "Kotegawa?"

"Yes!" She stands up with her breasts and nipples bounces a little of being surprised to hearing her last name from the boy who made her heart skip a beat.

"I'm going to leave a change of clothes by the door... Sorry, but they're mine." Rito responds back from the hallway then "Please bear with it for now, until Lala and the rest come home!" Finishing his responses as Rito lays the clothes down at front of bathroom's door.

Rito walks away of leaving the gym clothes for Yui to wear a white shirt and and dark blue pants around and a light silver towel.

"Y-... Yeah..." Yui was nervous as her hands were nearly covering her breasts and private area for her cheeks turns bright red because she didn't know what she'll do with Rito enter the bathroom with her. However, shortly after Rito placed the clothes at the bathroom door and went back into his room, Momo came in, took the clothes that Rito placed for Yui and replaced them for a white button shirt, Momo even cut of the first five buttons so that it would be impossible for Yui to hide her breast. After, Momo sat down at the rooftop of Yuuki's house, which has a computer which set the raining hallucination to trick Rito and Yui as the barrier was set around the house.

 _ **\- Rito's Bedroom -**_

"It doesn't look like the rain's letting up," said Rito who was paying attention to raining out of the window then "Yuuki-kun... The shower... Umm, I mean thanks." Yui opens the bedroom door with his head turns to sees Yui who has arrived at his bedroom.

"You've warmed up, Kotegawa?" Rito becomes surprised about her outfit was only white shirt as her cleavage was showing from her shirt, "Kotegawa! Why on Earth are you wearing that?!" Asked Rito who was surprised to see Yui wearing the white unbuttoned shirt.

"This is what you gave me!" Said Yui.

"What?! I could've sworn that I gave you a white shirt and and dark blue pants," said Rito.

"So where are they now? They suddenly turned into this button shirt?!" Asked Yui, who was upset with Rito, who she thought was being shameless.

"Um... Maybe?" Asked Rito who didn't knew how to answer that question, _"Momo I swear, if this is your doing, you and I are going to have a serious talk!"_ Thought Rito.

Yui sighs, "Anyways, Lala-san and the others aren't back yet?" Asked Yui.

"Heh... No..."

Just then, the power was turned off by Momo as Rito speaks "A... A power outrage?" His feet hits the wooden table to makes Rito fall forward to lands top of Yui on his bed.

Yui was wearing nothing, but a white collar shirt, five of the top b uttons were undone to leads to allowing Rito to get a good look of her cleavage.

"S-... Sorry, Kotegawa." Rito was telling Yui with agentle tone with his cheeks turns deep red as her hair was laying onto the bed.

 _ **\- Outside of Window -**_

Momo becomes scared about Rito was pushing Yui down onto the bed as her eyes extends of being surprised, "Eh?" Just then, Yui wrapped her arms around Rito's neck as his words were "Yui... I can't get off of you if you wrap your arms around me."

"Yuuki-kun... I used to believe all guys were shameless, but you're different," She looks up at Rito of thinking about her words, but kept her arms around his neck. Rito understood of what Yui was saying about her demeanor was meant for "shameless" people.

"Huh? Rito responds back to Yui.

Yui's cheeks turns more red as she was going to confess her feelings to the boy who has done nothing, but helped her out of troubles and her lips forms a warm smile and speaks the words being "I-I-I wanted to tell you... I have feelings for you... I didn't understand them at first, but I know that I love you, Rito-kun," Her eyes closes and blushing red cheeks appears.

Rito couldn't believe what he heard from Yui with his question was "R-Really?" He asked as he couldn't believe what she was saying to him. She nods and does the phrase being, "Action speaks louder then words" as her lips reaches up and kisses Rito's lips softly of takes her first kiss.

Rito is caught off guard with this, but soon starts kissing Yui back as his hands places themselves at Yui's sides of not daring to touch her body without her permission. Yui wraps her arms around Rito's neck and keeps kissing him more while holds his shirt tightly of wanting to deepen the kiss between them. She then takes Rito's shirt off by pulling his shirt up and throws it off to the side and keeps kissing him, which Rito keeps kissing her back then starts kissing and licks her neck warmly for her backside was arching forward to allows Rito to begin taking the rest of buttons of her shirt off. Rito then reveals Yui's breasts, then starts licking her nipples warmly as his hands were pulling the shirt down to reveal more of Yui's naked body.

Yui moans more and rubs Rito's short orange hair then starts licking down to Yui's belly and licks her belly and bellybutton softly. She giggles and starts removing the shirt by pulling off of her arms to reveals more of her breasts and nipples then places Rito's hands underneath her shirt to throw it away. Rito throws Yui's shirt away and resumes kissing her while feeling her breasts. Meanwhile, Momo is seen outside the house watching the action unfold for her outfit being her school's uniform.

 _'Oh my goodness... I can't believe they are doing it.'_ Momo's thoughts were telling herself as Yui moans more inside of the kiss and starts pulling his pants revealing that he is wearing his boxers underneath, which Momo was starting rub her breasts s little inside of her shirt. She wanted to get on the action, but stops herself, as she knew that Yui wanted Rito for herself at the moment.

Rito then licks his way down to Yui's pussy, he opens her legs wide open to get a good look at it. Rito then moved his head forward to kiss her pussy, which soon turned into licking, which made Yui to moan and get really wet. Rito then used both of his thumps to open Yui's pussy wide open to get a good look at her insides, then he stood his tongue inside of her and licked her insides, which made her go crazy, which made her body to jerk around which also made her breasts jiggle. Yui soon let out a loud moan and came all over Rito's face, which Rito drank up all her juices up. Rito then pulled his tongue out and started feeling Yui's breasts and sucking on her nipples while she was catching her breath.

"Rito... I want to see it," said Yui after catching her breath.

Rito nods at her and lays down on his back, letting Yui to see the huge dent in his boxers, Yui then pulled his boxers down

"Rito... It's so big." Momo takes her shirt off to reveals her light pink bra as she was starts undressing herself, as she was getting horny, she continues to watch the pleasure.

"Yes it is... Do anything you want with it, Yui-chan." Momo slips her bra then removes it to reveal her breasts and pink nipples and rubs them with her hands. Yui then starts giving Rito a blowjob by licking his headpiece softly at first to get taste of it.

Rito strokes Yui's black long hair softly away to watching Yui giving him a blowjob as Momo's hands rubs her boobs and nipples together with Momo's thoughts were, "Oh man... This is just too much!"

Yui starts sucking the headpiece of Rito's dick while Momo starts rubbing her light pink panties, wanting Rito's dick inside of herself, but she keeps moaning of Rito's name.

"Rito..." Momo speaks it softly.

Yui gets up from licking to starts kissing Rito again, she wanted Rito's dick inside of her body in order to make herself feel complete inside.

"Rito... I want it..." Yui tells Rito of wanting to feel his dick inside of her body.

Rito nods at her and sits up to starts licking her nipples warmly then putting his dick into her pussy softly at first of not wanting to hurt Yui at first. Yui tries to hold her tears back from the pain as this was her first time with a boy.

Rito strokes her backside warmly to comfort her while Momo pulls her panties off and starts rubbing her pussy then looks inside to enjoy the show between Rito and Yui as her words were, "I wish I can have sex with Rito-san." Rito looks up at Yui, wondering if it's alright to start moving inside of her pussy with his dick being inside of her body. Rito kisses Yui to give her comfort as she kisses him back then starts riding his dick with her boobs bounce in front of him.

"You okay, Yui-chan?" Rito was asking her question.

"Just please pleasure me more," Yui was enjoys the feeling and she wanted to feel more from him.

"Okay." He responds back to her.

Momo begins fingering herself of wanted to be Yui at the moment as her words were "Rito-san!"

Rito grabs Yui's butt as starts thrusting into her pussy deep with Yui screams being, "OH RITO!" He keeps thrusting more and licks her nipples hard as Momo moans more as she fingers her pussy with three fingers now.

"RITO-KUN! I'M CUMMING!" Yui was telling Rito with loud tone.

"I'm cumming too!" Rito keeps thrusting more into her pussy of wanting to cum inside of her if she wanted it or not. His glances up at Yui to see her answer being, "CUM INSIDE OF ME!" Rito lays her down of his drive wanting to see her back arching upwards and thrusting more into her pussy deeper. Her boobs and nipples bounces around in the air, just then Yui and Momo let out a loud moan and they soon came.

Rito cums inside of Yui's pussy and lays down to next to her as his words were, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's okay... I wanted this to happen." Yui responds back to Rito.

Momo is then seen catching her breath after she came from pleasuring herself.

"Yui-chan..." His hand strokes her hair softly and hugs her then continues, "I guess we can call ourselves... Boyfriend and girlfriend now," Yui places her head onto his shoulder with warm smile shows up.

Just then, Momo sees the barrier that she made around the house being shattered.

"What the hell happened?" Momo said who was wondering about who destroyed her barrier around the house.

"Ah that's better," Nana tells the group as Momo then sees Lala, Mikan and Nana entering the house.

 _ **\- In Rito's Bedroom -**_

Rito hears someone entering his house, "I guess the others are back now." He was telling his new girlfriend as Yui got out of the bed.

"Oh shit... We need to get dressed Rito-kun," She was telling her new boyfriend and bends down to takes her white shirt off of the wooden floor with her round butt and pussy was showing towards Rito.

"Your right." He walks over to helps Yui and puts the shirt back on, soon after he hears Lala.

"Rito, Where are you?" Asked Lala.

He places his clothes back on before answering the question as, "In here."

Lala opens his bedroom's door "Hey Rito," Her eyes glances to sees Yui and continues "Oh Yui, what are you doing here?"

"And why are you only wearing a shirt?" Asked Nana who's questions the outfit that Yui was wearing, which puts the buttons back on to covering her stomach and breasts from the group for only her 'Rito-kun' can see her in that kind of state.

"We went swimming together and she forget some change of clothes, so she's just burrowing mine for moment," said Rito who cames up with lie as Rito felt Yui's right-hand grabs his left-hand of understanding he wanted to protect her innocence from his family and her friends.

"Yui, how can you forget a pair of clothes to change into?" Mikan questions Yui with a gentle tone.

"I asked Rito-kun to come with me as my date." Yui becomes deeply red.

"DATE?!" Mikan and the others couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"WITH THAT BEAST?!" Nana responds back with the surprised scream.

"Yes Rito-kun is my boyfriend now and it's my duty to make sure the "beast" is tamed," Yui was revealing new side of herself to everyone, which smiles at her new boyfriend.

Nana glances at Rito being "What? I'LL KILL YOU!" She was telling him as Rito runs away as Yui giggles a little as her boyfriend was says "Wait... Nana."

"COME BACK HERE YOU BEAST!" said Nana as she runs after Rito for she didn't know why but she wanted Rito to herself as well.

 _ **-Present Day-**_

"It's hard to believe that its been a week since that day, and yet, I barely spend time with Yui." Rito speaks about his fourth girlfriend, which his thoughts were "Maybe I should set a date between the two of us sometime soon."

Nana sees Rito leaving the front yard from the window for she responds "Hey Beast!"

Rito sighs of knowing the the only person who called him that nickname and turns his head to sees Nana as "What is it?" He looks at Nana and wanting to ignores her because of the names she calls him.

"Where are you going?!" Asked Nana.

"Yui's place for a while," answered Rito, wanting to being done with his talking with Nana.

"Why?!" Asked Nana.

"Because she's my girlfriend now... Plus I don't have time for this," Rito continues walking away from Nana and towards Yui's home, yet her expression changes into the gentle, but worried look about Yui's safety with the 'Beast' coming over.

Later, Rito arrives at Yui's place with his right-hand knocks the front door of waits for his girlfriend to answer the front door.

Yui opens the door, to reveal that she was wearing a white tank top and a light blue mini-skirt at her hip line, the tank top seem to be a little too small for Yui, as it only came up to a few inches above her belly button, thus exposing her belly to Rito. Now she could easily pull up her skirt to cover up her belly but she has decided not to and to keep her skirt at her hip. Rito soon blushed after seeing Yui's exposed belly.

"Thanks for having me, Yui-chan and wow... Nice outfit." Starts checking his girlfriend out for Yui blushes and lets Rito inside of her house.

"Thank you. All my other clothes are in the wash so I have no choice but to wear this," said Yui.

Yui locks the door behind her with Rito starts rubbing her bellybutton gently, which made her giggle, "You know I didn't expect you to wear a shirt to expose your belly," He then kisses her bellybutton softly.

Yui blushes and strokes his hair softly as her words were, "Rito-kun... Would you like to continue this in my room?"

Rito and Yui go to her room and locks the door behind them, Rito then pulls Yui's top up over her breasts to reveals that she wasn't wearing a bra as her 34 DD size breasts jiggled when her tank top was pulled up. Rito then went behind her and starts to feel her breasts with one hand. With his other hand he started feeling her soft smooth belly as he even used his middle finger to gently rub her bellybutton to make her moan and giggle at the same time.

"So where is your parents?" Asked Rito.

"They went out with my Onii-chan and they will not being back later on today," She moans a little and turns her head to kiss her boyfriend softly at first.

While they were kissing, Rito undid the buttons on her skirt, to reveal that she wasn't wearing any panties to cover her tight pussy. Rito then faced Yui, went down on his knees to get a good look at Yui's pussy and grabbed her butt with both of his hands.

Rito starts feeling Yui's butt as his words to his girlfriend were, "How naughty of you Yui, you're not wearing any panties today."

"I know it's shameless but as long as it's you then I don't min,." She smiling at her boyfriend.

"I see." Rito then began to kiss around Yui's pussy. He then began to lick her pussy which was dripping wet, "You must be really turned on, Yui?"

"Yes I am, but only for you, Rito-kun," She moans again as Rito begins to lick her pussy warmly as she moans more of beginning to remove her shirt Rito then grabs Yui's breasts tightly as he continues to lick her. She moans more out loud for her hands strokes his hair gently.

"You taste really good down here, Yui," Rito responds back to her.

"Thanks." Rito raises up from his position for Yui kisses Rito again and places him on the bed to takes his boxers off to licks his headpiece of his dick softly to leads Rito to moan. She starts sucking his dick more with her long black hair rolls down from her shoulders with her nice round butt appears for Rito to see.

Meanwhile, Momo and Nana are making their way to Yui's house.

"Nana, why are we going to Yui's place?" Momo wanted a clear answer from her twin sister.

"Making sure that beast is doing nothing to Yui." Nana responds back to Momo. She wanted to know if Yui was okay with Rito, but deep down she had feelings for Rito. Nana didn't wanted to tell anybody till she understand what those feelings really were?

"Why does it bother you so much anyways?" Momo responds back.

"It's not... I just want to make sure Yui is alright." Nana was blushing a little and hides the fact she really wanted to see Rito.

Meanwhile, back in Yui's house

Yui and Rito are seen on Yui's bed in the 69 position where Yui was on top and sucking on Rito's dick while Rito was licking her pussy while rubbing her clits gently with his hands.

Rito spanks her butt and keeps licking her pussy more, which makes Yui to moans more then, "Yui-chan... you taste amazing, do you want to continue?" Rito was telling his girlfriend been unknown to them as Momo and Nana were watching from window.

"Yes please..." She wanted to continue with her boyfriend.

 _ **-Outside of Yui's Bedroom-**_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THOSE TWO!" Nana couldn't believe what Rito and Yui were doing it.

"Are you wishing Rito to do those kinds of things to you?" Momo was teasing Nana with her words of wanted to hear the truth from her.

"No! Of course not!" Nana turns red as Momo wraps her tail around her hip and grabs Nana's tail. Her moans were "AHH! Momo, what are you doing?!" She then begins to stroke Nana's tail, making her to on all fours, allowing Momo to see up Nana's skirt and her white panties which were wet.

"That's not what you body is telling me," She then pulls Nana's panties down and throws them away in order to get a good look at her sister's wet pink pussy. "From what your pussy is telling me," She then uses both of her thumbs to open Nana's pussy wide open to see her insides, which she sees her juices flowing inside of her, "You want Rito-san to do all those naughty things to you, do you?" Momo was questioning her twin.

"I... I don't want him at all like that." Nana told Momo with a furious tone and becomes red about her private place being discovered by Momo again.

Momo then begins to rub Nana's clit, making her to moan out load and "You should be more honest with your self Nana," said Momo.

Nana tries to grab Momo's tail, but because Momo tied her tail around her waist ahead of time, Nana was unable to reach for her tail.

Momo then starts fingering Nana's pussy and starts licking her tail "Nana... let me ask you this then... do you love Rito-san?" Momo responds back to Nana.

"Of course I don't!" Nana was telling Momo with the same tone.

"Maybe you should try harder to hide it then." Momo gets off of Nana, but she was trying to seek the truth from Nana.

"What do you mean?!" Nana questions Momo with a gentle tone.

"I mean you did hugs him back and you keep looking at him," Momo was telling the truth of when Rito and Nana were alone together, which Nana didn't tell anybody about the hug as Lala knew about the hug between them.

"How do you know about that?!" Nana didn't understand what Momo was trying to say.

"Maybe you should be honest because Rito-san is very respectful and gentle guy who I love," said Momo who was confessing her feelings to Nana.

 _ **-Meanwhile-**_

Rito lays down for Yui gets top of his dick with her pussy ready, for he was allowing her to ride him with words were, "OH RITO-KUN!"

"Oh Yui, it's been too long since we last did this!" Rito responds back to Yui.

"Yes it has!" She lays down to kiss him.

He then grabs her butt and spreads it, and rubs her butthole with his middle finger while he continues to thrust her, making her to go crazy.

Yui moans and wanted more from Rito then "You like that, Yui?" He was telling her with soft tone.

"Yes I do!" Yui responds back.

Momo pushes Nana down to licks her pussy softly of not going to stop till she tells the truth.

"Momo, stop it!" Moaned Nana.

"Not till you tell me the truth about how you feel about Rito-san!" Momo keeps licking and starts fingering her pussy softly.

"NO!" Nana screams out loud as Momo keeps licking and starts rubbing Nana's butt softly with, "MOMO! STOP IT!" She tries to tell Momo to quit it.

Momo wasn't going to stop till she got truth out of Nana.

"RITO-KUN! I'M CUMMING!" Yui was telling her boyfriend as Rito grabs her butt and felt himself about cum as well. Both of Yui and Nana let out a loud moan and came together. She lays down onto Rito's chest.

Rito then strokes her hair gently and says, "That was more amazing then the last time," Rito responses back to his girlfriend.

Yes it was," Yui was telling her boyfriend with a warm smile appears for him to see. She then got off of Rito and began to suck on his dick as he moans a little and Rito strokes her hair comfortable.

 _ **(Outside of Yui's Bedroom)**_

"Ready to tell me the truth?" Momo questions Nana with soft tone.

Even though Nana came, Momo continued to lick Nana's pussy and rubs her clit and her ass too.

"Momo, please... stop!" She didn't wanted to feel anymore pleasure from Momo.

"Not till you tell me why you really came here for?" Momo responses back to her.

"OKAY! I LIKE RITO! OKAY!" Nana confessed her true feelings to Momo.

"Finally you make it clear," She was smiling at Nana.

The truth was out for Nana who was blushing as she turns away and Momo's lips forms a warm smile, meanwhile, Rito came again inside of Yui's mouth, then she crawled over to Rito and laid down on his chest.

 _ **The End or To Be Continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five** _ **-**_ **Nana**

 _ **Here's the new part for More then an Kiss. It's where Nana is going to get a chance with Rito. The winner is Yes - More then an Kiss will have Part 5 and Final Part which I hope everyone will enjoy the part.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to Xyaqom. For coming up with the ideas and helping me with my stories, which I couldn't have done any of them without him. So thank you, Xyaqom. Please take a look at his stories someday, and you'll not regret it because the stories are amazing to enjoyable to read.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

 _ **(In Yuuki's House)**_

Rito was working at his homework, which his cellphone rings, which was Yui, one of his girlfriends sending him a text message, which Rito's lips forms a smile. The message was "Hey sweetie... I was wondering if you like to go and check out the new cat cafe with me this weekend as a date?"

His right-hand grabs the cellphone to answer the saying, "I would love to, I will see you there." Rito glances down onto the worksheet, yet the worksheet was simple, but soon he heard his door being open.

"Rito-san," Momo enters her boyfriend's room with a warm smile, she was wearing a small pink dress which was showing her cleavage and came down to her hips, just under her butt, leaving her legs and feet were bare

"Yes what is it?" Rito responds back to his girlfriend, he sees her outfit whiched looked amazing.

Momo walks over and kisses Rito softly as her breasts were touching his chest, witch his pants became hard to handle the feeling of her soft breasts at his chest with his lips returning the kiss. As they continued the kiss, Rito lifts Momo's dress over her bellybutton to revel that she was wearing a pair of pink panties under her dress. Rito then pulled out from kissing Momo and began to lick her bellybutton while also pulling her panties down to revel her bare naked butt, which made her giggle and moan at the same time. After her panties fell down to her feet, Rito started to feel and tap her bare naked butt and continue to lick her bellybutton, which he soon started to lick his way down to here cute pink pussy. When Rito got down to her pussy, he kissed it, which he soon began licking her clit.

"Oh Rito-san!" Moaned Momo as she grabbed Rito's hair.

Rito then pulled Momo's dress all the way up and took it off of her and threw it away and began to suck on her hard pink nipples while also continuing to feel her butt, which makes Momo to moans and rubs her breasts tightly as she wanted to feel more from her boyfriend. Rito then picks Momo up and places her on his desk with her legs wide open to expose her cute pink pussy to him. Rito then began to rub her thighs while also using his thumps to open her pussy wide open to look at her insides, which he saw her juices filling up.

"You're such a cute girl Momo," He kisses her right thigh, "You have a cute body," he then moved closer where his mouth was now only three centimeters away from touching her pussy, "And a cute pussy."

Because Rito's mouth was so close to Momo's pussy, the air that Rito produced to speak went inside Momo's pussy, and because the air felt like a dildo going inside of her, Momo let out a loud moan, but that wasn't all, Rito soon used his index finger from his left hand to rub her clit, and began to lick her insides while he continued to keep her pussy open with his thumps. This made Momo to go crazy as this was making her moan very loudly, her body to jerk around and her breasts to jiggle and bounce all over the place. Momo moans more but unknown to them, as the door was slightly open, light purple eyes were watching them being Nana. She was rubbing her shorts. She lifted her shirt over her bellybutton and undid her shorts, where we see that Nana wasn't wearing any panties at all under her short after it fell to her feet and began to play with herself.

"Rito-San! I'M CUMMING!" Moaned Momo who was reaching her climax.

When Rito heard this, he shoved his tongue even further inside her, lick her even more and began to rub her clit faster, which made Momo to go over the edge. Momo then let out a loud moan and came all over Rito's face, which he didn't mind as he began to drink her juices up.

"How was that, Rito-san?" Asked Momo after she caught her breath.

"You taste amazing Momo," said Rito, which made Momo to giggle, "But I seem to be having a problem," said Rito pointing the dent in his pants, which made Momo blush and giggle.

"Momo!" Shouted Mikan from the bottom of the stairs, which made the twins on high alert, Mikan then started walking up the stairs, "Have you told Rito yet?" Asked Mikan as she continued to walk up the stairs. Nana heard Mikan climbing up, so she quickly stood up, pulled her short back up and did them back up all before Mikan got to Rito's room. "Ah Nana, what are you doing here?" Asked Mikan with a smile.

"I was going to go and check on Momo to see why she's taking so long," said Nana who was telling Mikan and walks away from the bedroom with her cheeks were red.

Mikan then knocks on Rito's door, which Momo, who stripped Rito naked and was now giving him a blowjob stopped what she was doing.

"Rito!" Said Mikan knocking on Rito's door.

"Quick, under my bed," whispered Rito as he pulled away from Momo and putted his pants back on, which she noded. "Yes what is it, Mikan?" Asked Rito asking his little sister with agentle tone and turns to see Momo was hiding in the bed.

"Have you seen Momo, she was supposed to tell you that we're going out today," said Mikan.

"No I haven't... Sorry," Rito responds back to his little sister.

"That's odd, where can she be? Maybe she's in her room?" Asked Mikan who she walked to the Deviluke's sister's room.

"You can come out now," Rito was telling his girlfriend with a gentle smile.

Momo crawls out of Rito's bed, but had her butt and pussy in Rito's view, which makes him laugh.

"What a beautiful view... You better get ready to go with the others," said Rito who was smiling at his girlfriend.

"Right," she puts her dress back on but keeps her panties off.

"So where are you girls going?" Asked Rito.

"That's my little secret," She winks at her boyfriend with a gentle smile.

"Well anyways, you better get out of here before Mikan starts getting suspicious," said Rito who picked Momo's panties up.

"Alright and thank you" Momo grabs her panties and places them back on with teasing her boyfriend of showing her nice round butt, which Rito spanks her on her way out.

"Your so naughty, Momo" Rito tells his girlfriend and turns around to starts finishing his homework then starts remembering when Nemesis lived inside of his body for short time but he hasn't seen her for awhile.

Later, Rito is seen in the living room watching some TV. Rito laughs a little of the television and starts getting up to make something to eat for dinner. He soon gets back to the living room after fixing himself something to eat and sees Nana sitting on the couch.

"Nana?! What are you doing here?" Asked Rito.

"I decide to stay because I can't allow you to go though everyone's panties beast," Nana told Rito, who was making an excuse to stay behind and her cheeks getting red.

"You know I wouldn't do that," said Rito.

"Oh really, don't you remember the time you were wearing my panties back when our mom was here?!" Said Nana.

"That was because Peke thought I lost my mind but I didn't and if I did then I'd rather have you knocked me out or something" Rito exclaims for his cheeks were red.

"Well still, someone has to watch you," said Nana, Rito than sat beside her, which made her cheeks to go red.

"Right," Rito then, looks at the television and sees two birds were flying together as his lips were smiling, however, it soon got dark and began to rain, "What the hell?" Asked Rito who didn't understand why was it dark and raining for.

"What the hell, there was a sun and blue sky not too long ago," said Nana.

"I guess a storm rolled by without us noticing it," Rito was telling Nana and acting calm.

Five hours passed, it was now 9:30 PM, and it was still raining out, or should we say pouring out, as the rain got worst as time went on.

"Wow, its just not letting up, I hope Mikan and the others are okay," said Rito while looking out in the window. Just then, his phone went off, "Hello?" Asked Rito when he answered the phone.

"Hey Rito," said Mikan at the other end.

"Yes what's up?" Rito was asking his little sister with soft tone.

"I just want to let you that me and the others will be staying at a hotel for the night as its raining heavily out," explained Mikan.

"Oh okay... Take care then," Rito responds back to her and looks at Nana after shutting the phone off, "What would you like to have for dinner Nana?" He asks Nana. Just when Nana was about to answer, thunder and lighting struck, scaring Nana.

"AH!" Nana then launches herself onto Rito after being scared out of her mind from the thunder.

"Oh shit, she's going to punch me," Rito was telling himself and closes his eyes of waiting for her fist at his cheek.

Nana then realizes that she's hugging Rito and backs away from him, "You beast, why did you make me hug you?!"

"I didn't... you just got scared of the thundering," said Rito who opened his eyes and responds back to her of telling the truth.

Before Nana had time to say anything, the power is suddenly cut off, "AHHHH!" Shouted Nana when she launched herself towards Rito again.

Rito wraps his arms around Nana's body softly and says, "It's alright... We just need to go to your room or mine to get more light," he was telling her with a gentle tone. Thunder then went off again, making Nana to tighten her grip on Nana, at this point, she was now crying, "This isn't getting anywhere."

Rito picks Nana up in bride style and starts walking upstairs to his room to sees no light in his room, then starts walking and transports himself to her room and place her at her bed.

"There you go, there's light here, you should good," said Rito after placing Nana on her bed, however Nana wasn't loosening her grip on him.

"I don't want to be... left alone," Nana was telling Rito of blushing cheeks.

"Nana?" Rito was shocked after seeing this side of Nana.

"Mhm... Beast please stay with me." Nana says with a gentle tone and looks at Rito.

"I've never seen Nana like this before," said Rito in his thoughts, Nana looks down at floor and starts thinking what to do, Rito soon noticed that Nana's shirt somehow rose up over her bellybutton, exposing her belly to him, Rito was about to pull her shirt down to cover her belly, but Nana stopped him, "Huh?"

"Beast... What were you planning to?" She was asking Rito with a confused tone.

"Um... I..." Before Rito could say anything, Nana kissed Rito, catching him off guard.

Rito couldn't believe what Nana was doing and starts kissing her back while he unties her ponytails to allow her hair flow down, and Nana soon took off Rito's shirt. Rito throws his shirt away and tilts her head up the starts kissing and licks neck warmly while starting taking her shirt off.

"No, you mustn't," said Nana, keeping Rito to see her small breasts.

"I'm not going to judge your chest, besides I like you for yourself Nana," Rito says Nana with gentle tone.

"Rito," Nana kisses Rito again, and this time, Rito takes off Nana's shirt.

Rito travels down and kisses then licks around her nipples softly, which makes her moan, Rito stops to lays Nana down into in her bed and starts kissing then licks her hard nipples, and begins to take off her shorts. Nana moan and her white panties we're the only thing standing for Rito to her tight and wet pussy.

Rito was now feeling her nice smooth thighs, "You have very nice thighs Nana.

"Thank you... Rito" Nana says his name and starts smiling at him

"That's a surprise, you called me by my name, not beast," said Rito.

"Well I can't keep calling you beast right?" Nana was blushing red and her heart was thumping loudly of wanted to feel more from Rito.

Rito then kissed Nana again and began to take her panties off. Nana allows Rito to take her p*** off awhile keeps kissing him back.

Rito then stops kissing Nana and opens her legs wide open and starts starring at her pussy, "Wow Nana, your pussy looks just like Momo's.

"Thank you, your my beast now, Rito." Nana smiles at Rito for she wanted Rito to being hers for night.

Rito then began to lick her pussy, Nana moans loudly as she never felt this kind of pleasure before and starts grabbing Rito's head for she wanted to feel more from him. Rito then began to rub her thighs while also using his thumps to open her pussy wide open to look at her insides, which he saw her juices filling up. Rito soon used his index finger from his left hand to rub her clit, and began to lick her insides while he continued to keep her pussy open with his thumps. This made Nana to go crazy as this was making her moan very loudly, her body to jerk around and her breasts to jiggle and bounce all over the place.

"Beast!... Something is about to come out!" Nana was telling Rito for she was about to cum soon.

Nana soon lets out a loud moan and came all over Rito's face.

Rito licks her precum and looks at Nana then takes his pants with his boxers off to reveal his 5 inch d*** to her.

"Beast... its so big," said Nana blushing while looking at Rito's dick.

"Yes it is and if you want to stop then we can." Rito was telling Nana and looks at her sexy nice and round butt.

Nana then began to lick his dick, Rito starts stroke Nana's hair softly and looks at her butt of wanted to grab it then slap too. Just then, Nana gets herself to be on the sixty-nine position, with her on top. Rito starts rubbing and slaps her butt hard awhile licks her pussy more, making her to release loud moans,

Nana stops licking and sucks Rito's dick as she screams little then she says "Would you to become one with me, my Rito?" Asked Nana.

"One with you?" Asked Rito.

Nana nods at Rito and she wanted to feel his dick inside of her tight pussy if it was possible. Rito then had Nana to lay on her back on her bed and had his dick to touch her pussy.

"Let me know if it hurts, okay?" Said Rito preparing to go inside Rito.

Nana nods at Rito with her hands grabs the bedsheets being ready, and Rito slowly begins to enter Nana, Nana moaned loudy as her walls were extending but it felt good too, soon her walls broke, Rito felt warm inside of her p*** and starts grabbing her hips softly of waiting to move, Nana was about to let out a scream, but Rito quickly kissed her to keep her from doing so, Nana then wraps her arms around Rito's neck to enjoying the kiss, after a few minutes, they seperate.

"Are you ready?" Asked Rito to Nana.

"Yes I am," Nana respond back to Rito.

"Okay," Rito then starts moving his hips.

Nana begins to feel Rito's dick going deep inside of her pussy and makes request being "Rito, grab my naughty ass and fuck me harder, please!"

"Are you sure?" Asked Rito.

"Yes I want to feel it and I love you, my beast" Nana smiles at Rito and arches her back for his hands to grab her butt and starts thrusting her as fast as he could.

"You really mean it? For how long?" Asked Rito as he thrust her.

"Ever since you hugged me after Mea said our friendship was over... Oh dammit!" Nana moaned more while she wanted to feel more from him, she then wrapped her legs around Rito.

she then wrapped her legs around Rito.

Rito grabs her butt and sets her onto his laps then starts thrusting more into her pussy while sucks her right nipple, trying to help her get big breasts someday.

"Rito, I feel that something is about to come out of me again!" Said Nana while feeling the intense pleasure from Rito.

"I'm the same way... Would you like to donate another position first." Rito lays down as Nana puts her butt front of him as she rides him fast and hard, this makes the volume of her moans to go even higher. Rito rubs and slaps her butt hard awhile he felt like he was going to cum soon. Nana lets out one last loud moan and came all over Rito's dick, Rito shots his warm cum into her pussy, and had Nana to lay on her back on her lay and laid down beside her. Rito strokes her hair softly and holds her closely to himself with a gentle smile.

"How did it feel Nana?" Asked Rito.

"It felt amazing." Nana looks at her boyfriend and kisses him which means they become couple.

Meanwhile, at the hotel, Mikan and Lala were sleeping, but Momo was still awake sitting at her laptop, and it turns out that she was watching Rito and Nana having sex. Turns out that she putted a hidden camera in Nana's room.

"Amazing Nana really made love with Rito... I wonder who's next." Momo was asking herself but unknown to her tan girl with black long hair and golden eyes was watching from the window.

Just then, Mikan briefly woke up, "Momo... aren't you coming to bed?"

"Yes I am," Momo responds back to Mikan with a gentle voice, she shut her laptop off and went to bed and falls asleep next to Mikan

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Part 6 - Nemesis & Risa**_

 _ **Here's the new and final Part Six for More A Kiss, and I hope everyone will love the new idea for the story. I have to say thank you for Xyaqom for creating and giving me this amazing idea for More then an Kiss. Please take look at his stories - The Adventures of Crinsom Darkness, Gender-Swap and Drogons are amazing stories to read.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Story:**_

 _ **(During the Evening)**_

"Lala-san and everyone have left already?" Rito responds at his little sister of gentle tone as his cheeks turn light red about his relationship with Lala, Momo, Haruna, Nana and Yui were his girlfriends at moment with warm smile appears at his lips with Mikan didn't want to show it but she was starting to get jealous of her 'Onii-chan' relationship with the other girls.

"Yeah, Zastin picked them up a little while ago in his ship." Rito continues which Nana kept sneaking glances at Rito of blushing red at her cheeks for his girlfriends were going to being out of the house for the night.

"Well, I'm going out to Sachi's house as well... Are you really going to be okay on your own?" Mikan says to Rito been little depressed about not spending time with her 'Onii-chan.' As Rito nods about the agreement and "Yeah, I'll be fine for one night." But his memory brought back been Nemesis living inside of his body to gain her powers slowly, but unknown to Rito as she had other plans with Rito tonight.

Mikan becomes worried about Rito about doing something bad like play video games all night been alone as she gives him chore like a housewife would do, but his simple response was "Ah... I'll be fine."

"Leave the house to me and go relax once in a while." Rito was promising his little sister with a confident tone as his eyes were closed, which Mikan wanted to walk closer and hug him.

"Okay." Her cheeks turn light red and releasing warm smile towards Rito.

Rito and Mikan exited the house of waving a goodbye to Mikan with a warm smile as Rito enters back into the house after Mikan disappears into the distance.

 _ **(In Living Room)**_

Rito was laying down on the couch of watching television as his words were "HuuuH... So I'm alone. Well relaxing like this every once in a while is good too." His eyes glance up at the ceiling of remembering about his first time with Lala, but his mind starts saying _'I really do miss her.'_

"Hey, aren't you forgetting someone?" A voice sounds off for his head turns to seeks the person, which his eyes extend being a little surprised for his question was, "Nemesis, how long were you awake?"

"I'm still a little sleepy." Nemesis crawls over to Rito with her nightgown was showing her small breasts and perky nipples were shows from her nightgown. "More importantly, we're finally alone... Do you want to do something fun, Rito?" She wanted to know more about the sensation of having sex with each other. Nemesis sits down at Rito's chest as her light brown but black tight pussy shows as Rito's pants start getting little hard with her request was "Momo-hime isn't here tonight, so we can do it as much as we want."

Rito didn't understand what Nemesis was trying to say, but his voice speaks out loud as "Don't straddle me like it's normal." Inside of his pants for his dick was starting to grow out and his mind sends images of Nemesis riding Rito with her breasts grew out to be the size of large B cups.

 _ **(At Zastin's Spaceship)**_

"Lala-sama, Nana-sama, and Momo-sama... We're about to enter the warp line. Please return to your seats," Zastin was telling the three princesses of Devilukes being the two girlfriends of Rito. Nana glances out of the side of the window for Zastin was asking, "Are you alright, Nana-sama?" She was in deep thoughts as Lala was smiling at her little sister but she becomes worried about Nana.

"Yes... I'm so excited to go there."

"But Nana, when you meet various people, make sure you greet them properly."

"I know, Big Sis-"

Momo looks over to see Nana was starting to space out again for her thoughts were _'Is she thinking about Rito?'_

 _ **(In The Living Room)**_

Nemesis was playing a console on Rito's lap with his thoughts were 'Her nice and round butt sitting on my lap feels kindly good.' Nemesis turns her head towards Rito as she was trying to tease him little as her lips form teasing a smile and her question was "Can I ask you something Rito... What did it feel like?"

Rito didn't understand what Nemesis was trying to say.

"I took a look at your memories of how you made love with other girls like... Lala-hime, Momo-hime, Haruna and Yui?" His cheeks turn bright red of being embarrassed and didn't know how to explain the reasons behind the girls. Nemesis places the console down on the wooden table as her breasts become A big B cup again onto his chest and wrap her hands around his neck slowly.

Rito looks down at the straps of her nightgown was falling off of her shoulders slowly, as his eyes make a connection with Nemesis' lips were inviting him to kiss her. Her golden but mischievous eyes were little surprised about Rito was starting to move in, yet she didn't hesitate because her heart was thumping quickly again.

"Why... Why do you want to know?" Asked Rito who was blushing as he could feel Nemesis's naked pussy on the dent of his pants.

"Because there's something special about you, Rito." She responds back to the person who saved her life but she didn't give anything back to him.

"Special about me?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, that's right." Nemesis' allows her big and tan breasts and nipples to appears for Rito.

Rito then lifts Nemesis's dress to expose her bubble shaped butt, "And what's so special about me?" Asked Rito as he began to rub her butt.

Nemesis moans a little, "You're just special and love it to know too." She was telling him and starts removing her nightgown then throws it away in the living room to leave her naked.

Rito then uses his middle fingers to rub Nemesis's pussy while still rubbing her butt which makes her moan, "And let me guess," he then has her to lay on her back on the couch with her legs wide open and began to feel her breasts while also licking her bellybutton, "You want to do it with me too, right?" Asked Rito as he licked her bellybutton and licked his way down to her wet pussy.

"Yes, I do and don't want to be left behind like before." Nemesis was starting to sound sad about being left out and she starts moaning again.

Rito then kisses Nemesis's pussy, "I see," He then uses both his thumbs to open her pussy open to look into her insides, "But there is one thing I want to know," He then began to use his index finger from his left hand to start rubbing her clit, making her moan louder, "How come you don't wear panties?" Asked Rito as he rubbed her clit, he then began to lick her pussy while rubbing her clit, making Nemesis go crazy, and her body jerking around while made her breasts to jiggle and bounce.

"I tried to but they just get in the way... Why should I start wearing them, "Nemesis was moaning loud, for she never felt this kind of pleasure from anyone i

"Because its very unladylike, but if you are going to be serious about not wearing any panties, I'm going to have to punish you," Rito then began to lick her pussy and rub her clit even faster.

Nemesis moans loud and her hands grab her breasts to grabs them tightly as she speaks "Oh yes... Punish your naughty master!" Nemesis then lets out a loud moan and cums.

Rito pulls away and looks at Nemesis then kisses her for the first time which it was her first time of feeling someone's lips on hers, while they were kissing, Nemesis pulls down Rito's pants, thus making him bottomless. Nemesis kisses him back and pushes him at the couch, then starts traveling down to kiss and licks his dick as her hands go underneath his shirt to take it off, Rito moans while enjoying the blowjob.

Nemesis thinks about something than pushing her hair back and "Rito... Do you enjoy this?" Places her breasts between his dick and starts sucking his headpiece deep as her b*** on his length.

"Oh yes!" Said Rito, Nemesis' butt shows up underneath her hair and keep sucking his dick more, "I have to say Nemesis, you're pretty good," said Rito.

"Thank you... but I want you to show me how bad I have been," Puts herself in doggie as her butt and pussy was showing in front of Rito

Rito then starts rubbing his dick on Nemesis's pussy, "Okay," he then shoves it in, Nemesis smiles and starts moaning loud, she then grabbed the couch tightly as she loved how his dick made her pussy feel, which was tight but warm.

"OH MY GOD!" Moaned Nemesis, Rito places Nemesis down on the couch and starts thrusting her pussy more awhile watching her breast and nipples bounce around, "I'M CUMMING!" Shouted Nemesis.

"I'm going to cum too!" Rito was telling Nemesis and grabs her breasts tightly together of wanted to cum inside of her pussy.

Soon the two are sitting on the couch catching their breath, "Wow my servant, I didn't think you were this good," said Nemesis as she was catching her breath.

"I'm still your servant?" Rito was asking her with gentle tone and looks down at the floor.

"Of course, I never said you wouldn't be, now, for being such a good servant I will give you a great knowledge," said Nemesis, Rito nods of wanted to learn more from Nemesis and strokes her shoulder softly, "Tell me my loyal servant, are you familiar with a girl that goes by the name Risa Momioka?" Asked Nemesis.

"Yes, I am... She's kindly the one yo- we kindly tease together." Rito was smiling little at Nemesis as his heart thumping quickly, for Nemesis like he's with his other girlfriends.

"Well, what if I told you that Risa has the hots for you?" Said Nemesis with a teasing smile.

"There's no way, Master... Besides Risa always be teasing." Rito was calling Nemesis 'Master' just this once to make her feel good.

Nemesis giggles after hearing Rito call her master, "Yes, it does sound unheard of, but she does have the hots for you, I even read her mind to see if my theory was true," explained Nemesis.

Rito smiles at her and "Sometimes your very naughty but that's what I like about you, Nemesis-chan." With gentle smile shows up for her.

Nemesis then giggles again, "I know, but I must warn you, don't just run up to her and tell her that you know that she has the hots for you, because she will deny it, and it will make a fool out of you and her. My advice, make her want you, make her beg to have your affection, flirt with her if you have to, but DON'T tell her that you know her secret," explained Nemesis.

"I won't." Rito was telling her with a soft tone.

"Good, now let's get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow," said Rito.

"Alright... I will allow you to been the master just this once." Nemesis crawls over and lays her head on Rito's shoulder softly then starts falling sleep with her new love interest being Rito Yuuki.

 _ **The next day...**_

Nemesis was still laying at Rito's side been comfortable and she didn't want to move from this spot because her servant felt warm.

"Um... Nemesis?" Asked Rito as he began to wake up.

"Hmm." Nemesis wakes up and sees Rito front of her then says "Good Morning, Honey."

"Morning," said Rito.

Nemesis begins smiling as she begins pushing her b*** onto his chest then starts kissing Rito.

After a few minutes of kissing, they pull apart, "Um... I need to get ready for school," said Rito.

"Right," Nemesis enters Rito because she wanted to stay with Rito as she wanted to stay by his side.

On the way to school, Rito sees Risa and Mio grouping Haruna. Haruna's shirt and bra were stripped from her making her topless, and Mio was undoing her skirt and panties.

"Risa, please... stop," moaned Haruna as she was having her breasts felt by Risa.

Risa didn't want to stop and she says "Why... Because your boyfriend only gets touch you there?"

"Yeah, it has been too long since we did something like this," said Mio as she pulled Haruna's panties down and began to lick her pussy.

Haruna moans little but she wanted to stop them but it felt little good.

"That's quite a show those two are putting on," said Nemesis.

"I guess so... But Risa seems more into girls than me." Rito responds back to Nemesis and starts walking to his class.

After school, Rito is seen packing his stuff for the day that is until Risa came over, "Hello Rito," said Risa.

"Oh hey, Risa." Rito responds back to her with a gentle tone

"Hey Rito, this is your chance to win her, start flirting with her," said Nemesis in Rito's mind.

"What should I say to her?" Rito responds back.

"Anything, just make sure she will like it, maybe if it will help, touch her a bit, like her thighs," said Nemesis in Rito's mind.

Rito blushes little and reaches then touches her thighs softly then says "Hmm you have some nice thighs there, Risa."

This makes Risa blush hard, "Oh Rito, how daring of you," blushed Risa.

"Well you do have some attractive eyes too," Rito responds to her and starts blushing a little.

"Rito, what's suddenly gotten into you," smiled Risa.

"I don't know but would you like to know?" Rito says to her with a smile.

"Sure," said Risa.

Rito takes her hand and starts walking to the cafe for a date with a smile.

"So where are we going?" Asked Risa.

"It's a surprise, Sweetie." Rito winks at her.

Rito and Risa arrive at Kate's cafe then "Please come in," He tells his date.

"Wow, this is a nice place," said Risa.

"I hope this place is good too," Rito tells Risa with soft tone and smiles at her.

They then sit down, "So Rito, what made you want to take me here?" Asked Risa.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with me today," Rito speaks of gentle voice.

"Hang out with me? You're normally hanging out with Lala and Momo," said Risa.

"They are out together," Rito answers back to her of gentle voice and turns away from Risa.

"Oh, where did they go?" Asked Risa.

"Hmm, I think Lala, Momo, and Nana are out together with Mea and Yami." Rito tells her the truth but smiling then says "But let's just focus on this date."

"Okay," said Risa

After their date, Rito and Risa are seen walking on the streets.

"I had a fun time today Rito," said Risa.

"That's good, sweetie." Rito was starting to call Risa and smiles at her.

"How bold of you Rito, but I have to ask," She then whispers him in the ear, "How bold can you get before breaking?" Asked Risa whispering Rito in the ear.

"How about we test it then... You choose where we go next?" Rito tells her with a gentle tone and keeps smiling as Nemesis wonders if Rito was going to break or not.

"Hey, do you really think you can do this, I mean she may go extreme with you," said Nemesis in Rito's mind.

"I can't back down now... Can I, sweetheart.' Rito gives Nemesis nickname with a warm smile.

"Well, my parents won't be home until late at night, so why don't we go to my place?" Asked Risa.

"Lead the way." Rito follows Risa to her home and starts looking at her butt underneath her skirt.

They then enter her house and enter her room, "Go ahead and take a seat, I'll be a few minutes," said Risa.

Rito nods and sits down on her bed then remembers the time when she almost kissed him that night but he wasn't brave as he's tonight. Just then, he hears the shower going off. Risa was taking a shower and the water goes down to her large C cup breasts and nice pussy

"Oh my, sounds like Risa is having a shower," said Nemesis in Rito's mind.

"Your right about that," Rito becomes curious if he should let Nemesis out and see two of them get on or just have Risa to himself?

"Okay, I'm back," said Risa.

Rito turns his head to see Risa, "Okay, huh?!" Shouted Rito.

What Rito was looking at was Risa, completely naked, and still wet from her shower, she was using the only towel that she had to dry her hair, thus exposing her wet naked body to Rito, who was watching Risa's breasts jiggle as she dried her hair.

"Oh my, how bold of her!" said Nemesis in Rito's mind.

 _'Your right,'_ Rito tells Nemesis and looks at Risa then gets up and walks over to her.

"Do you think you can handle a naked girl standing before you?" Asked the naked Risa.

"I think I can," Rito looks into her eyes, "Besides, you're very teasing but beautiful," he then kissed her and started feeling her breasts. Risa becomes surprised and starts moaning then starts kissing him back, Rito then has Risa to lay on her back.

Risa lays on her bed and allows Rito do anything to her but she starts pulling his shirt off, Rito then began to lick his way down to Risa's belly and began licking her bellybutton. Risa giggles a little and Rito then starts licking his way down to her pussy, Risa moans more and starts grabbing and rubs her breasts more, and that's when Rito began to lick her pussy.

Risa moans loudly and says "I love you, Rito-kun."

"Really?" Said Rito.

"Yes, I do," Risa tells her feelings to Rito.

"Since when?" Asked Rito.

"Since when we first hang out together," Risa still remembers about the first time they almost kissed each other.

"I see," Rito then gets up and shows Risa the dent in his pants.

Risa kisses Rito again and starts pushing him down onto the bed to starts taking his pants and boxers off, "How about I try to relieve you," said Risa.

Rito nods at her and releases his four-inch dick to her as lays down on the bed of been ready for Risa, and she begins to suck on his dick. Rito moans more and starts strokes her hair softly.

"Risa, where did you learn how to do this?" Asked Rito.

"I study magazines," Risa starts sucking his dick deeper.

Soon, Rito was about to reach his climax, "Risa, I'm cumming!" Said Rito.

Risa wanted the warm cum inside of her mouth, so she kept sucking until Rito came, Rito shots his warm cum inside of her mouth.

"Oh God!" Moaned Rito.

Risa crawls over and kisses Rito again, and while they kiss, Rito grabs her butt. Risa moans and places his dick into her pussy deep and warmly, making her moan out loud.

"Oh my god... You're so big.. Do you like my pussy, Rito-kun?" Risa questions her boyfriend.

"Oh yes, you are," said Rito.

Risa nods and starts riding his dick while her breasts bounce in front of Rito and he starts licking and sucking on her hard pink nipples while holding and feeling her butt, Risa screams as grabs Rito's head of wanted to feel more from him, this made Rito pick up the pace. Risa moans loudly and puts Rito top to thrust more into her, making Rito to pick up the pace even more and making Risa reaching her limit.

"I'm going to cum!" Risa was telling Rito.

"Me too!" Said Rito.

Risa smiles and says, "I Love You, Rito-kun."

"I love you too Risa," smiled Rito, they then shared a kiss.

 _ **The End...**_


End file.
